Our Last Christmas in the White House
by rachgreengeller
Summary: It's my Christmas story for Gladiators. This story will make you believe in Christmas and Olitz again. Jake and Rowan are not in this story at alll It is a redeemed Mellie . But the First Lady and President each have a special gift for each other before they leave the White House to the First Gay President and his husband (?) These characters were created by Shonda Rhimes


This is my Christmas gift to my fan fic gals and fellow Sister Wives. We are about one month to the return of Scandal. A lot of you have abandoned the show , and I am here to present to you a story of faith. I refuse to adhere to the storylines that Shonda wrote , so for purposes the following characters are not dead, James Novak , Harrison Wright, and Jerry Jr. It is the last Christmas for Fitzgerald Grant in the White House. He has a special present for Olivia and she has the same for him.

This story is dedicated to gladiators everywhere….

Enjoy this one shot

"Thank you for that very poignant interview." Kimberly Mitchell said as the television cameras backed away from the couple. Olivia Grant was holding hands with her husband as the two smiled at each other. She couldn't understand why no one had gone to the nursery to take care of their little girl, Lilliana . Lilliana was born in the spring after she found out she was pregnant. Cyrus immediately went to work with optics and with the help of the OPA team, did a spin on the couple so they would fall in love with Olivia. They never had a formal wedding, but a private ceremony to legitimize the couple. Olivia never even got a real proposal. This sickened Fitz to have to go into one marriage to another. Olivia was a queen and deserved a royal wedding. But there was no time and people thought it frivolous to have a huge ceremony with a pregnant bride. The main thing was to make sure that "America's New Baby" was not a bastard. The next day Olivia just showed up in the White House as the new First Lady.

"You are very welcome. And me and Olivia would like to wish everyone a very happy holiday season and a prosperous New Year. I have been in conference with the President elect and I think we have a real good transition team and I am confident that a smooth transition will be made into the new administration." Fitz said with confidence. " I will be dividing my time between our home in Vermont and here in Washington. Livvy just can't give up fixing things and I want to be an advisor to Cyrus. He worked with me so many years and I want to work with him."

Olivia took her hand and placed it on his. The gold band rested on her hand so they only had to worry about her ring. No time for him , so they decided that Mellie's gold band would be hers as well. A gold band was purchased for her. Fitz promised in the future that would be rectified as well. "It will definitely be a change for us. I am so glad , Kimberly that you agreed to interview both of us, rather than doing the traditional First Lady exit interview. " Olivia smiled. "We are in this together now."

"I hope you have enjoyed this holiday treat America as we get ready to say farewell to the Grants. So from 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue, this is Kimberly Mitchell and President and Mrs Grant saying Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah. " The three waved and smiled. The next voice was the director saying "Cut." Olivia ran to the nursery to hold the little baby girl.

"Ssh Momma's here. Momma's here." She said to soothe the crying baby. She rocked her back and forth. And here comes looked lovingly on the mother and child. He still couldn't believe this little girl was his and Olivia's. Her hair was a stunning combination of her father's dark curls and her mother's natural fro. Her eyes were a bright blue like her father's and her smile was his too. This child had a promising future considering her parentage.

"Hi Princess." Fitz crooned. "It's your first Christmas and it is going to be great. You are going to spend it with your sister and brothers. " Abby ran into the room with her notebook , she had business to take care of but was touched with this picture. In her heart, she secretly wanted what her friend had. David and her had been dating for months. It was obvious it was headed for something.

Liv, your fitting with Alexander McQueen for the Kennedy Center honors is in a half hour." Abby announced.

"But I want to spend time with my little pudding pop." She whined.

Fitz held out his arms. "But you can come visit Daddy and crawl around in the Oval. Would you like that ?" Olivia surrendered the baby into Fitz arms. Olivia looked on with sadness. "Go be glam First Lady." He insisted. She bent down and kissed her little girl and then kissed Fitz. Abby and her walked off to her fitting.

He took the diaper bag from the nurse as he got in the elevator and headed down to the Oval Office. He was not alone. Two people were fighting in his office and he just shook his head. It was his press secretary , James Novak and his husband, Cyrus Beene. Cyrus had been elected after defeating Mellie and when his running mate had quit the race to be with his sick daughter. Jake couldn't even hold a candle and when they discovered his past, he was finished in the ratings.

James held Cyrus's shirt up and held his belly." Look at you. Look at that belly. You would make the perfect Santa for Ella." He whined.

He pulled back down his shirt and straightened his own tie. "In approximately one month, I am going to take over as President. I don't think that the leader of the free world should be parading around like a department store Santa. The answer is no. I think you should go out and hire one. Maybe even go and find a black one for her."

"It would be special if you could play Santa. Something she could always remember. I would do it, but I am this skinny, watching his weight because he is going to be the First gay First Lady and I have to look good for the press and television. " James reminded him.

"Okay, Mr President Elect, let's sit down and get to where we left off." Fitz said. "Hope you don't mind this one. Olivia had a fitting for the Kennedy Center Honors and I am taking care of my Princess. It's Daddy time."

"Well , why don't let Aunt James take care of this little one so Daddy and Uncle Cyrus can get back to work." James loved babies and he made it no secret that he wanted another one. He took her in his arms and started toward his office. "Mr President , I am done for the day, so I will take her. But I will sit in here so you can still be with her."

Cyrus shook his head. "I worry about him. He is one step away from being a woman. I keep thinking I should put him in a gown for the balls instead of a tux. He keeps wanting another baby."

The dressmaker's assistant took the dress around Olivia and she had a little trouble taking it in. "Too many holidays goodies, Madam First Lady she nodded. "This is your swan song as First Lady, Mrs Grant. Since we never got to see you at either inaugural, we want to show you off. The world deserves to see a glamorous and stylish First Lady. "

"I am sorry, but if you will excuse me." Olivia took the gown around her and got off the pedestal and headed for the nearest bathroom. Abby followed her in to the stall and held her hair and her gown. Olivia began to throw up and hack into the toilet. She finished and then turned to face her Chief of Staff. "It's not the flu is it?" Abby asked.

"Nope, I am very late. I am five weeks pregnant and I haven't told Fitz."

Fitz opened the drawer and then signaled Cyrus and James to his desk. "I know it's not protocol , but I just wanted to show you this. I had it designed by a jeweler and myself because there is no ring on earth that she could have represent her. I had shown it to Karen and Jerry and even Teddy. They all have agreed its time. On Christmas Eve, I am proposing to Livvy. I want her to have that royal wedding before we leave the White House. "

James started to well up "Isn't that the most beautiful thing in the world." He took out his handkerchief and dotted his eyes. "I think my mascara is running." He cried.

David Rosen came into his apartment . He had to do what he wanted before he saw Abby. He opened the dresser drawer and unwrapped the tissue. His mother had given his grandmother's ring months ago and he had a few adjustments made. It was time. He was going to propose on Hanukkah in front of his family.

To be continued….


End file.
